Kareoke Night
by MaltaraFluff647
Summary: It's Mal's birthday, and what better way for ChoirBoy to celebrate it, with his friends making him sing at a Kareoke Club live! Has Maltara fluff!:D


**Hello, lovelys! How are we all doing today? **

**So I got this idea eversince I was replaying MaskMaker last week, and something about a kareoke club, Natara said "you don't look like the kareoke type" and Mal said "Thats' cause you haven't heard me sing!" Then I rememberd ChoirBoy...after that I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "Mine" and I looooooooovvvvvvvveeee that song! so I thought this would work for Maltara... And yes, I'm working on "Something More". I want to thank everyone who made my day by reviewing on it for me, shout out to my three Maltara-Infested-Zombie fanfic sisters (Valerie, Katie, and Molly). I was inches away from pressing "delete" when I saw the new reviews. Thanks! By the way, I don't know weather or not they are couple here, since the line is "you are the best thing, that's ever been mine", which techinically means they are a couple, but I always think Maltara is cuter when they arn't dating yet, but still have lots of fluff and cute maltara goodness moments... Hope you guys enjoy, read and review, and thanks to everyone!**

**Oh and song credits go to Taylor Swift...which I mentioned, but yea! And, I also left out doing the POVs or "you are now Mal fallon/ Natara williams of the..."**

**Kareoke**** Night**

Mal Fallon sat at his desk, organizing his files. One after one, he sighned, than put it in the right alphebetical order, than went to date order, than to the the files order. He took a huge sigh and rubbed his eyes. His head was spinning from the dizziness and lack of sleep he was getting. He took a look at his watch; **9:14. **He let out a big groan, and burried his head into his hands in frustration. He could feel a migrane forming on the front of his fourhead, and behind his eyes. He massaged his head with his fingers in circular motion for two seconds, before he put his head down again. He let his eyes close for a minute, just as his breathing became peacefull. His mouth opened, and -

"What are you doing, sleepy head?" Mal looked up to see Natara give him a light smack on the head. "You have to finish your files by _today _remember?" She had a playful smirk on her face, telling him she's not serioiusly being hard on him.

Mal smiles from seeing the sight of her. Her coffee brown hair casting a shadow on her rosy cheeks. Her pink lips pulled into an over-the-top-perfect smile. She was. She was over-the-top-perfect, and Mal knew he wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Sorry Nat, I just...ugh" Mal put his head down on his desk again. He didn't realise that his voice was tired and in a whisper. He put his head up, his eyes squinted from sleepiness. He was just about to finish his sentence when Natara cut him off.

"No need, I can do them for you." She grabbed the files from his desk, taking a look over. Mal looked up gratefully. "Save the thank you for later. I can see why you're tired, with all this work. Maybe a little suprise will work later?" With out another word, she left.

_Suprise? What suprise is she talking about? _Mal watched her as she walked back, and shrugged his shoulders. _Ehh, I probably wouldn't wanna know anyway... _Mal put his head down again, closing his eyes, hoping for atleast 10 minutes of shut-eye befor someone woke him up. His head drooped to the side as he was drifting off, when he once again felt a push against his back.

_What is it now Natara? _He was exhausted, but he didn't mind at all that much. It was Natara, and he would run from around the world ten times if all she needed from him was a hug. Much to his displeasure, he was greeted to a chestnut haired, tall person he didn't want to talk to, not only on this day, but almost every day;

"Hey Maligator! Agent Boom Bottie told me you were sleepy...Happy birthday by the way! what are you, like 66 now?"

"KAI! LEAVE!" Mal shouts at the top of his lungs. The rest of the bullpen doesn't seem to care, since they hear those two words very very often every single day, and not only from Mal.

"Yes Kai, and she also said not to disturb him." Ken starts dragging away Kai by the ear, leading him back to the lab. He shoots Mal a 'got-it-your-welcome' look.

Kai manages to get out of Ken's hold. "So are you going to make it tonight?"

Ken once agains grabs Kai, this time involving more ear pinching, and alot of "Kai!" and "oww, I'm sorry!"

Mal looked up in complete frustration and confusion, almost letting the words come from his mind out to his tounge. _What's tonight? WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT! _Mal grabbed the ignored and full cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He chugged down the whole thing in less than 30 seconds. He got up and ran a hand through his hair, making his way to the lab.

Natara sat there, talking about something to Amy, Ken and Kai sitting close by listening attentivly. Kai's ear looked red from the lobe, and Mal smirked at the sight.

"...and I was wondering if we could order his drink with a special birthday wine glass, and..." Amy seemed to be nodding excidetly to what Natara was telling her. None of them seemed to notice Mal standing in the door way. Mal finally spoke up, his voice still a bit shaky and tired.

"Done with the files already?" Everyone looked up with a jolt, realising Mal was leaning against the door frame.

"Mal, I...yeah, I left them on your desk...Were you there the whole time?" Natara spinned around in shock. She was praying Mal hadn't heard what she was saying.

"No I just came...who is 'he'?" Mal cocked up his eyebrow as he heard Kne whisper in Amy's ear 'jealousy!' and Amy giggled.

"It wasn't about you!" Everyone turns to look at Kai, everyone but you giving him the ultimate death stare. Kai returned it with sheepish shrug, and a quiet "...what?"

Mal shuffled uncomfrotably on his wieght, and finally got the courage -more like the strength- to speak up;

"Natara...what is he talking about?"

"Well, I was hoping to keep it more of a suprise...but..."

"Nat, come on, out with it..."

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a hint..."

"_Natara!"_

"Alright, fine...So, we were planning to give you a suprise for your birthday." Natara looked to the ground, sweetly, a hint of red on her cheeks.

Mal could feel the migrane coming back, this time increasing. He was desperate for another cup of coffee and some pain killers. He stood there, not reacting, knowing he didn't even have the strength too. Mal rubbed his eyes with the back of his eyes and let out a big sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot today.

"Natara..." He started out with a week groan. "You know I hate supri-

"It's not a suprise though!" Natara gave him a pleading smile. "Well, it's not a suprise, now... And it's not a suprise party either! I mean, we're just taking you out."

Ken decided to join in, pleading him with his low and persuading voice. "Come on, Mal buddy...we just goin' to the club, grab a few drinks, charm the ladies?" Ken winked at the word "ladies"

"Besides, the drinks are on us!"

"Please Mal?" Amy twinkled her pleading eyes, putting her hands in a praying gesture.

Mal frowned. He took a look from Natara, to Ken, to Amy, and... well, he didn't exactly want to see the next person. _What a great birthday. _Mal mentallyy slapped himself for reminding himself that. He took anothe big sigh and then a mischevious grin came to his face. _Well, I mean I could pretend to enjoy myself...and then grab a few drinks and get drunk til I sleep...Not a bad idea... _Mal took another look then said with his face hanging down low;

"Well...what could be so bad, right?"

Mal walked back down without another word, hearing the excited sounds of his co-workers. Natara screamed yes, and clapped her hands brightly. Amy squeled and jumped up and down. Ken flashed him a wink and set him a _get-ready-the-party _smile. Kai seemed to be lost in his own world saying "We hittn' the club!"

Mal shook his head in humor, and went back to his desk.

_~~~~~~~About two hours later~~~~~~_

Natara Williams smiled as she walked down the side walk with Ken, Kai, Amy, and Mal. Amy, Ken, Kai and herself were talking and cracking jokes as they made they're way down the street, talking about random stuff. The emptiness of the abandoned street filled with Amy's cute and high-pitched laughter flowing around. Mal seemed to be enjoying himself, and when she said that, she meant he didn't throw a temper yet at the stupid remarks Kai was making. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she felt a cold wind pass by.

Mal could hear Natara shiver. He looked over, only to see her teeth chattering lightly. He got a little lost in her appearence, and stopped walking. The others, including Natara took notice of this, and also stopped to see what was keeping back Mal.

"Mal...you comin' man?" Ken cocked up one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah... I... Natara are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what do you mean?"

"You look a bit cold...here..." Mal slid off his jacket and wrapped it around Natara's arms. He held back a few shivers and teeth clatters of his own, feeling the cold wind pass by. He didn't want the jacket anymore, knowing that Natara would be warm and snugg.

Natara could feel her hands getting hot as Mal skin touched hers, him gently wrapping his jacket around her small shoulders. As he placed it on, she accidently let out a sigh of relief, feeling the warmness. She could tell Mal was now feeling just as cold as she was, and she wasn't going to let him do that especially on his birthday.

"Aww, Mal you don't have too." Natara shrugged off the jacket and handed it back to Mal.

"No, seriously take it." Mal forcefully wrapped it back around Natara.

"Mal, it's ok." She gave it back, this time sending it harder.

She could hear the faint whisper-singing of Kai's "Natara and Mal sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then..." She could also see Amy trying to tell him to stop, but couldn't help and gave out a few giggle of her own.

"Nat, your freezing, and I can tell. Take it." Mal's colbat blue eye's pierced Natara's vision, the most beutiful blue she had ever seen. She was about to argue when Mal stepped closer to her and shook his head.

"You know what, your keeping on the jacket on weather I'm cold or not." Mal wrapped the jacket around her once again, this time, snaking his arms around her waist. "There...now you can't take it off."

Natara tried to hide on of the biggest blush she had. She walked down the rest of the street, Mal's hand staying tighltly wrapped around her the whole time.

"So uh...where are we going anyway?" Mal looked around, curious and anxious for an answer. No body made eye contact with him, looking at the ground and smiling guitily.

"Well..."

"Guys, come on tell me."

"We thought we'd wait til we're there."

"I want to know now!"

"Well...I think you might know it, so it's not much of a suprise anyway..."

"Natara!"

"It's called 'Midnight Howl'." Natara finished her sentence and everyone turned around to take a look at Mal.

Mal froze in his tracks, his mind repeating that name. He could remember it clearly.

"Wait, what! You guys never told me this was a _Kareoke Club!" _Mal's voice went up in suprise, him clearly shocked.

"Well, we thought since our _ChoirBoy _never showed us his amazing skills that Patterson told us about," Ken started, "that, and we needed some entertainment."

"Okay, but...You know that I'm not singing for you guys, right?" Everyone let out a laugh as Mal shaikly asked his question.

"You didn't let me finish, Mal. The rest of the singers there are crap!" Ken patted Mal on the shoulder and kept on walking.

Natara smiled her sweet smile and signaled her head towards the others. "Let's go Mal..." Mal was no longer mad, more hypnotized, as Natara swayed leading them to the club.

A few minutes later, the five of them reached thier destination. Everyone walked in, Mal and Natara being the last ones. Mal opened the door for her, and she entered, blushing and looking at only the ground. Mal laughed lighlty and followed them in.

"Oooh, let's sit right here!" Amy pulled them all over to a table in the front row. Mal looked around, and took in his surroundings. People drinking, chatting, singing, dancing. There was a nice rythm, as a pretty black girl on stage singing an Adele song. Mal looked over at Natara, only to see her bopping her head and lightly singign to the music.

"She made a fool out of you,  
>And boy she's bringing you down,<br>She made your heart melt,  
>Now your cold to the core,<p>

But rumor has it,  
>She ain't got your love anymore."<p>

Mal supressed, what was probably one of the biggest grins ever. Natara's bubble-gum lips moved in perfect motion to the music. Her cheekbones rised and fell as she opened her mouth and closed it. Out of her mouth, came a calm and soothing voice. It was perfect. _Well...Maybe except for the pitch... _Mal mentally slapped himself for saying that. _Look at yourself, Mal...You need to forget about 'perfecting voices' now. No, no, no, my singing days are over. _Natara continued to sing, Mal continuing to stare at her, not realising the song was almost finished.

Natara stopped singing and turned around. She let out a little gasp as she came face to face with Mal, with thier face less than...what? Two centimetres apart?

Mal didn't seem to care. He continued staring at her hazel-green eyes. Natara's expression stood blank, while Mal's face was pulled into a tight grin. She realised that only Mal but also herself, was inching closer by the second. Natara looked at him from eye to eye, trying to read his expression, but al she could see was pure joy.

The time came when they were so close, they're nose brushed against eachothers. His lips touched hers, and -

"Woah!"

Both of them jumped, startled.

Mal turned only to see Kai clapping and cheering for the perform that walked off stage. _Damn Kai,. You mu... _Mal muttered a few curses under his breath. He was just less than a qaurter of a centimetre from kissing Natara, and he wasn't going to let something like the rest of the club looking at them now, stop him.

He turned once again. Natara had her head down, her coffee brown hair, a curtain to her face. Her cheeks blushed heavily, almost blood-red. Mal chuckled to himself, and decided to not make Natara feel uncomfrotable and embaressed.

Natara Realised that Mal was looking at her. She tilted her head down more, this time almost all of her hair cover her face. She even felt her hair get hot as Mal's round fingers reached up and pushed the few strands behind her ear. _Relax, Natara...It's just Mal. _She knew she couldn't use the word "just" when she described him, but reminded her subconcsious to stay quiet.

Mal just sighed to himself and looked at Natara up and down. Then, a hated and high voice called him over.

"Hey Mal, why don't you sing next?"

"Not happeninng, Kai." Mal grunted, and turned his attention to his drink. There was no way in _hell _that no matter how much amount of money or drinks they offered, they could never make him sing.

"Alright, alright. Who's gonna cum up and bring the house down, next?" Everyone turned they're attention to the host on the stage.

"THIS GUY RIGHT HERE! MAL WANTS TO SING!" Kai and Ken were shouting loudly towards Mal, and Mal giving them the biggest death stare, he could probably give.

"No thanks guys, my uh...throat's a bit sore..." Mal even laughed at himself for his pathetic excuse. Amy and Kai and Ken were all begging him, but he put up his hand to protest. Like he said, no amount of money, or fortune, or drinks could ever make him sing infront of this big of a crowd.

"Yeah, Mal...Please sing? Please? For me?" Natara smiled wide pleadingly. Mal took one look at her gorgeous eyes, tanned skin, bubble-gum pink lips, and grabbed the mike without further hesitiation.

Mal got and stage and sighed to himself. _Look at yourself, Malachi Fallon...No amount of money and drinks, yet one small smile from her. But she's worth more than what money and fortune could ever buy you..._

Natara and the rest cheered loudly as he got on stage. She smiled to herself so brightly. Mal had this sort of...enjoyment, I guess you could say. This enjoyment look on himself. He was usually always shy and wacky when it came to things like this. But on stage, he looked like he was right at home. Liked he belonged there. Natara lightly chuckled. _Your partner in the SFPD is a singer too..._

Mal was still deciding which song to sing. He wanted something light, but enough to make the crowd go wild. He stood for a moment then looked at the crowd. Natara was giving him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Now, he knew exactly what to sing. Mal whispered something to the drummer and guitar player about beats. He stood and shuffled nervously. When the sound came on, all the butterflies went away. The light chorus started, and he tapped his foot lightly, and let his smooth voice fill the room.

_"I was in colledge working part time waiting tables_  
><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>  
><em>You were a flight risk, with the fear of falling<em>  
><em>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts."<em>

Mal felt all the energy he felt when he used to perform as a kid, come rushing back. He burst into the chorus with a powerful sound. The crowd went crazy. Mal didn't pay attention to them though. He didn't bother. He then turned his attention to Natara, singing her the rest of the chorus.

_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>I put my arm around you, for the first time...<br>I made a rebel of a carless man's carefull daughter  
>She is the best thing, that's ever been mine!"<em>

Even as he closed his eyes to sing the high note, he smiled, and he knew Natara was smiling too.

_"I remember we were sitting there by the water  
>And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time...<br>I made a rebel of a carless man's carefull daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine"<em>

Mal sang the rest of the song, pictures of Natara swiving in his mind. _Heh...Maybe this isn't such a bad birthday afterall..._

Mal smiled to himself...Natara was his, he guessed. And she was the _best _thing that was ever his... 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. I completly forgot this was about his birthday, and when I rememberd, I added "heh, maybe this isn't sucha bad birthday after al..." I guess I added a bit more Maltara then intended...oops, but that's okay, right?<strong>

**Love you all, please review!**

**Karen:))) 3**


End file.
